


The Nightmare

by toybonniefnaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gore, Horror, Nightmare, Run, Scary, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toybonniefnaf/pseuds/toybonniefnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex,Kyra,Jake, and Amy are best friends who do everything together and like to hang out at a park. But something always happens when they are asleep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Four kids named Alex,Kyra,Amy, and Jake like to usually hang out at a park near a little corner store. One day the whole gang goes and talks about things. When they all got there Amy,Kyra,Alex, and Jake sit in a circle and usually talk about their sleep. Amy started saying with a serious tone,"Guys I had a horrible dream last night." "What happened Amy?" Says Alex. " Well I was playing outside with some kids while a guy in a black van pulled me aside and asked me a question, he then got really mad and picked me up then through me in his car. I was never seen again. But he took me to a basement and tied me to a chair and pulled out a saw and nails with a hammer. I screamed for help but no one heard me. Then again I was also locked in a dark room so yeah. But it got worse he took the saw and cut my arm off and ate it in front of me. I screamed for my life but it didn't work. So then he did that t only other arm as well. After that, he took the nails and put them on my leg and hammered the nail into the chair. It looked horrible blood was everywhere and I was bleeding out. Then, he smacked me with the hammer until I passed out, but I faked the passing out part after one hit, I "Woke up" and looked around while still tied to the chair. I didn't see anything but the tools he tortured me with. I day dreamed and saw that he took care of my arms and legs so I didn't bleed anymore. But I was still very pale and loopy from loosing that much of blood. He eventually came back and said,"So how are you feeling?" "Don't talk to me please, thanks for helping me but you really hurt me!" "Well first DONT YELL AT ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" "Okay I'm sorry but please let me go I don't want to be here anymore, I just want to be with my family" "I will let you go only if I am allowed to kill your friends." "NO please don't TOUCH THEM!" "WELL LOOKS LIKE YOUR DYING TODAY!" I watched this man rip my legs off and boil them. Then he took the saw and cut my head off. Then I woke up." Kyra says," Oh My God Amy that sounds horrible!" Jake chimes in saying "Yeah let's go home we will talk tomorrow at 2:30 PM. "Okay bye guys." Alex says.


End file.
